Sephiroth's Sister
by Reffie Striheart
Summary: What Sephiroths life might have been like before the Wutati War....R & R please!


Sephiroth's Life  
By: Reno13 
    
    
    Sephiroth staggered as something hit him in the back, knocking him to the floor. He spun around and found a small girl on him back. She wore a pink dress and had long brown hair. She was the man's adopted sister.
    " Hey kid," Sephiroth laughed.
    ' My name is not 'kid'," the small girl pouted. " It's Aeris you bunglehead."
    This made Sephiroth laugh even harder. " Sorry Aeris." After a last chuckle he said, " Would you like to get something to eat?"
    " Chocolate!" Aeris screamed. Sephiroth threw the girl up on her shoulder and they went down the hall.
    " Hey Sephy!" the man turned his sister still on his shoulder. His friend, Jason, was running down the hall towards him. He stopped in front of Sephiroth and said:
    " Hi Jas. What can I do for you?"
    " Shinra wants you."
    Sephiroth nodded and put Aeris down. " Be right back Aeris." The girl took Jason's hand and led him to the kitchen.
    " Say, do you like chocolate?"
    Sephiroth's smile was gone by the time he entered President Shinra's office.
    " You needed me sir?"
    " Yes. Sephiroth you are going to the Wutati War."
    " What?!" He would have to leave Aeris. She was his life, his heart and his soul.
    " You heard me."
    " But-"
    " Your sister will be taken care of."
    "By who? Hojo?" Sephiroth shot back.
    " Sephiroth…" Shinra's voice was warning.
    " Fine."
    " You'll be leaving this afternoon." Sephiroth left the office quickly. A young boy, about fourteen or fifteen emerged from the room behind his father.
    " And that Rufus is how you get a soldier to do the job you want." The boy just glared at his father.
    Sephiroth walked quickly down the hall to the kitchen where his sister was.
    " Hey Sephy," the girl cried.
    " I go, squirt." Sephiroth picked Aeris up and put her on his shoulder.
    " Why?"
    " Shinra."
    " Oh. Love you Sephy." Aeris gave her brother a kiss on the cheek.
    Sephiroth left that afternoon.
    

After Wutati War  
Sephiroth's POV 
    
    
    I ran down the hall to President Shinra's office. I had just returned from the war and wanted to see my sister. I burst into the office. I ran up to his desk and placed my hands on the desk.
    " Where is Aeris?" I demanded.
    " She escaped awhile ago with her mother Inflania."
    " What!" I screamed.
    " I am sorry. I know how much you card for her."
    " No you don't. You will never know how much I loved her because you have no heart. Look how you treat your own son. No, you wouldn't know love if it came up and punched you in the jaw."
    " I will get you," I murmured.
    

With that said I turned and left that office. When I was alone I hid in the shadows and let tears drop down my face. She was gone. I love you Aeris. 

Shinra Building  
(After Avalanche was captured)  
Sephiroth's POV 
    
    
    I ran through the building killing anyone I saw. Somehow I ended up at the cells where they kept prisoners. I fought Jenova's control and pinned the guard to the wall.
    " Who is in there?" I growled.
    " C-cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, Barret Wallace, Red XIII and Ae-Aeris Gainsbourgh," the guard stuttered. I thrust my sword through his stomach.
    

Aeris Gainsbourgh.  
I threw all of my strength together and pried the middle door open. Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart were sleeping there. I smiled an evil smile and ran away up the stairs leaving a blood trail behind me. 
    
    
    Then I saw him. President Shinra. He was working and didn't see me approach him. I pulled my sword off of my back.
    " Such a pleasure to see you again Shinra," I growled. His head snapped up.
    " Sephiroth!" he cried. I kept coming towards him. " You can't kill me!"
    " Why not?" I growled.
    " B- because…" he faltered as I slipped my sword through his fat body. My head snapped up. I could hear Cloud and his friends approaching us rapidly. I left my sword where it was, sticking out of the President's back.
    I ran through the night trying desperately to fight off Jenova but I knew that it was a loosing battle.
    

City Of Ancients  
Sephiroth's POV 
    
    
    I stood above her crouched down.
    Kill her.
    " No," I whispered.
    She will ruin our plans.
    " Our plans? Your plans."
    Kill her.
    " No, she is my sister."
    She is not your real sister.
    " So? I love her."
    NO! You must kill her.
    " No." My pleas became weaker.
    YES!
    " Nooooooo…" But even as I pleaded I dropped down with my sword in front of me and pierced her back. She fell forward into the arms of Cloud. He said something and I replied back.
    But as I flew away there was tear that dropped down my face. Others soon accompanied that one lone tear.
    " I hate you Jenova," I whispered. " I HATE YOU!"
    

I had killed my sister. 


End file.
